Are you Mami?
by gameprincezz
Summary: Mami is taken to Wonderland for an unknown reason and comes face-to-face with the 89th Alice. Eventually, they end up falling in love with each other, but things don't turn out well with the regrets constantly chasing Alice around everywhere. Also, there must be a reason for Mami to come to Wonderland. But why? What did she regret?
1. Chapter 1

Are you Mami?- Chapter 1:Who is She?

**Alice?'s POV**

My name is most likely Alice and I came to this place called _'Wonderland'_ with no collection of my memories or my past once so ever. I am known here as the eighty-ninth Alice to take place in the Alice-game. My goal is to be able to be someone and not just nameless, but in order to do that, I've been told by the Queen of Hearts that I have to kill the White Rabbit to gain the title of Alice. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

I was walking with the worst-time keeper in the world, Hatter. Literally, that guy _always_ has his clock set on six o'clock. I can't ever learn the real time from him. For being terrible at being on time, he however is great at something; shooting the regrets that hunt me down. He _'claims'_ that it is the Mad Hatter's job to protect Alice from other roles or something like that. Anyway as I was saying, I was walking with Hatter until he all of a sudden stopped in place.

I stopped once I noticed Hatter wasn't following me anymore.

"Uhhh...Hatter?"

"Shhhhh..."He whispered for me to be quiet. Like heck I am!

"No, why the heck did you stop?" I asked him.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to shut up, I hear someone coming." He replied as he teeth clenched on to his cigarette that usually dangled from his mouth.

"Well, you didn't tell me anything of that!" I angrily argued.

But, before either of us were able to speak again, a large dark cloud of regrets started to approach us.

"Uhhh...that's not good."I commented on the blob of regrets.

"Alice..." They muttered.

"Alice, RUN!" Hatter yelled to me as he pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the regrets.

I think it's best at the moment to follow what Hatter told me to do, so I decided to get the heck out of there. The regrets won't stop chasing me, the current Alice, until I give the title of _'Alice'_ back to them. Well, they are never going to receive the title of Alice back from me. I want to belong in the world and have a name, so I _will_ become Alice.

I run away to Hatter's house, where I was staying at. I couldn't really stay anywhere else and the Hatter is one of the few people here that I can trust.

I open the front door of the house and slam it behind me and lock the door.

"Phew..."I add with a sigh as I stood in front of the door to keep those Alice-wannabes from trying to kill me. Thank goodness Hatter is letting me stay here or else the regrets would've probably got me by now.

"Alice..."I heard a voice mutter. Who the heck was that? Wasn't I here alone?

"Alice? Are you here Alice?" The girl's voice speaks again. I must be just imagining the regrets! That must be it, that's the only reasonable answer to why I hear this voice.

Footsteps begin to come closer to me and I see a shadow of a girl.

"Alice, why won't you let me become Alice? I am the seventeenth Alice."

_Great_, just what I need now; a regret.

I reach out my hand towards the door handle and tried to turn the doorknob. I thought the door was unlocked, but for some strange reason I couldn't open the door. This is just _great_; I'm trapped here with some sick-o.

"Come on Alice..." The regret started as she drew closer to me with a creepy smile.

I back away as far as I can away from her. But with my luck at the current moment, it wasn't far.

"...Don't you want to play?" The regret asked. I didn't answer her, I mean why should I? That's basically suicide!  
But like most regrets I've seen so far, she had straight long blonde hair that went down to her ankles. She wore a blue headband that matched her blue dress.

"Come here..."She spoke again, now less than two feet away from me.

Before I knew it, I felt her hands on my shoulders as she pushed me into the wall.

"Give me back the title of Alice!" She demanded.

"What? Heck no!" I sputter out.

"Very well. If you cannot work reason, I guess I'll have to use force."

I felt the regret's grasp tighten around my shoulders nearing my neck. I start to lose my breath. I felt her slowly suffocate me.

"Is that enough force?" She asked with a crazy smile.

"Can't...breathe..."I wheeze out.

"Come on Alice-boy, make me become the next Alice!" The regret begged.

Before I could say or do anything else, I felt my eyelids grow heavy over my eyes. I almost collapsed from the lack of air.

_BOOM_

From what I can hear, I heard a faint gunshot.

I feel the regret's hands loosen from around my neck and she falls to the floor around my feet.

I wonder who shot the regret?

My eyes open up to see the regret dead on the floor with a bullet hole on her back.

I look up to see who killed the regret. I assume it's probably Hatter, but it wasn't. It was a face I've never seen here before.

I saw a silhouette of a girl with two curls for lower pigtails. She held a rifle in her hands, probably what shot the regret. The rest of her outfit was a white shirt underneath a brown corset and a brown skirt. Her yellow-blonde hair blew in the wind from the gunshot.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Mami Tomoe."

_Great_, just what I need, another girl. But if she has a name, then she can't be a regret. If she's not a regret, then who is she?


	2. Chapter 2

Are you Mami?-Chapter 2: Who is She?

**Alice's POV**

I just stare ahead at the girl standing before me. Billions of questions are flowing through my thoughts until I finally decide to ask one.

"Um...what are you?" Not my best question to ask, I have to say, but I _had_ to ask something.

Before she gave me either an answer or a response, I figured I should try and correct myself. "I mean you're role in Wonderland. What is your role here?" I hear myself ask.

She narrows her eyes in suspicion at me. "I have no clue what you're even talking about right now. Last thing I knew, I was a magical girl living in Japan. Then, I come here for some unknown reason. There may not be exact _'witches'_ here, but there are _things_ that are basically like witches, who keep trying to kill me and others, like you."

"Do you mean the regrets?" I wondered. "Also what the heck is this talk about 'witches'?"

"The concept of witches is hard to explain and I barely even understand them. They try to cause harm and even try to kill people. As a magical girl, it is my job to defeat them and help others because of it. I don't know, but those people who you call _'the regrets'_ seem like witches to me." She tried to explain.

"But how did you get here?" I questioned. I have at least twenty questions and her answers are _not_ helping.

"Probably the same way you got here." I didn't need that for an answer, I knew that.

"But I came here to play the Alice-game. Why are you here?" I reply.

"I...don't exactly know." She muttered unsure. "Maybe I'm here to do the same thing as you, I just really don't know. Besides what is the _'Alice-game'_?"

_Great_, I didn't feel like explaining this all to her. But, I knew one thing, my term of playing the Alice game was _far_ from over, so it couldn't be that. Also, she seems like she _has_ her memories, including ones of her name.

"Maybe, I'll tell you later." I decide to say in response. I had to put that off for the current moment. Besides, sooner or later Hatter would probably show back up at his house and see this Mami-girl here.

I hear the door break down in the distance and we both turn our heads towards the source of the sound.

I was right; it was Hatter.

He had his gun in his hand and he looked exhausted.

"Too many regrets..." He muttered to himself as he walked over to us.

I was glad to see him and all, but I had to ask him something that came across my mind.

"Weren't you supposed to protect me?" I angrily question. "Isn't that your job; to protect Alice?"

Mami let out a giggle and I turn towards her.

"What the heck is so darn funny?" I curiously ask her.

"It's just...out of all names I would have guessed for you to have, Alice would be one of the lowest on that list." She responded.

_'Great, now this girl this girl is laughing at me._' I sarcastically thought. I know she _did_ just save me and all, but that ticked me off. How the heck do I know what my name is? Anyway, I guess I have to explain to the pretty girl what the Alice game is whether I like it or not.

"Look, I didn't pick that as my name." I defended.

"Oh, I think you did pick that _exact_ name." Hatter added. I didn't need any response from the peanut gallery.

I open my mouth to speak once again, but I get cut off by Mr. Six O'clock.

"By the way, I was fighting off regrets for you. If I don't do that, they're going to just come after you and try to kill you. I'm just doing my job, nothing else." He defended.

I could argue about this all day with him, but I seriously had to talk about the new _'visitor'_ with him. Maybe he knows something about her that I don't.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I have something else I got to talk to you about." I stated.

"What?" He asked, confused. Did he not see her standing right over there?

"See that girl over there?" I replied, pointing my thumb over to her, so the clueless Hatter knew who I was talking about.

"REGRET!" He shouted alarmed, as he pulled his gun out once again and had the aim locked on her.

"No." I muttered as I pushed his gun down. I didn't need him shooting her, she _might_ be an ally if she happened to save me from that regret. "She's not a regret; she _has_ a name. It's not Alice either, she says her name is Mami Tomoe." I explain in a whisper. I don't need her eavesdropping on my conversation with Hatter.

Hatter put his hand on his chin as if he was deep in thought. "Are you sure she's not just lying to us?" He wondered.

I didn't even think about that. Maybe Hatter was right...maybe she was playing us, tricking me into giving her the title of Alice.

"But, I don't know..." I stated, conflicted. "If she was _really_ a regret, wouldn't she just have let that other regret kill me? I mean, then I wouldn't be Alice anymore."

"True, but maybe she thinks that she is more likely to get the title of Alice from you than the other regret that tried." He argued. Now, I was starting to feel at unease with her around. Maybe she was a regret? I don't know, I wish I knew why the White Rabbit brought her here in the first place. But, it's not like I can just _ask_ him that; he probably will just continue to keep his distance away from me because I'm the one whose supposed to kill him.

Even though I am unsure about how I feel about this new chick, I decided to walk over to her and hear what she had to say about this. "Mami?" I ask.

"Yes." She answered, turning around to face me. She seemed like she was deep in thought about something.

"Me and Hatter are unsure whether we should trust you or not. So, if you _do_ want us to be able to trust you, tell us your story." I stated. I had a plan, even though I didn't seem like I did. I want this Mami-girl to join our side, she's pretty good at fighting.

"I'll tell you all I know and remember." She claimed.

I simply just nodded my head in agreement. I had no choice but to believe everything she said was true.

"I remember living in Japan, where I was friends with four other girls. Like me, they were all magical girls; girls who fight witches in exchange for one wish. I was battling a witch one day after befriending Madoka-san and Sayaka-san. Then, the witch...won and I thought I was dead,...but apparently not, since I'm here right now. The rest after that is kind of blurry."She explained. "I remember waking up here, but I don't remember how I got here."

"I can help you there." I started. "I've been apparently brought here by the White Rabbit. I'm sure you were brought here by him also."

Mami turned and pointed to Hatter.

"One more question, who is _he_? Is he the White Rabbit?"

"No,no,no!" I shook my head. "His name is Hatter and I currently live with him because he is probably the only person in this world I can trust...besides you." I say as I grab her hand. It's just...she is just so beautiful and it's nice meeting someone else who understands me who isn't trying to kill me.

"You trust me?" She questioned as she blushed a tiny bit.

"How can I not...you saved my life." I answer.

Then, before she could respond, Hatter had to but-in to our conversation. I actually thought he left by now. "No need to interrupt you guys or anything, but I just have to say that I'm still here. Also, Alice, are you sure she can be trusted? I don't want to sleep under the same roof of our enemy." Hatter claimed.

"I'm sure she's _fine_." I reassured as I look back over to her. "A new ally might be good to have."

"Okay, that's fine as long as she has a place to stay." Hatter added as he walked over to pour himself some tea.

"Sure, _h__ere_." I muttered an answer.

He just took a sip of his tea right before I said anything. But now, he spit it out everywhere in surprise. I know he may not be up to the idea, but where else is she going to go? I'm definitely not going to let her get sacrificed to our enemies; that is _not_ going to work.

"What the heck did you just say?" Hatter replied irritated, probably because I just made him waste half of his tea.

"She can stay here." I clarified, just in case he didn't understand what I said when I said it the first time around.

"No!" He said as he turned around to face me, with her standing beside me. She was actually pretty quiet, but maybe it's best that she stays out of our arguement.

"Why not? I don't want her to die!" I yell out.

"But, I have a hard time allowing you to stay here. There's _no_ way I'm letting her stay here. Besides, there's no room for her here." He claimed.  
I didn't know what to do. How was I going to be able to successfully convince him to let her stay? I am probably sweating buckets out of my worrying. Actually, why am I _so_ worried about her? She's just an average girl, nothing new or special, right? So why am I so worried about what's going to happen to her?

"I saw you spilled your tea, would you like if I made you some fresh tea?" I heard her speak up and ask.

Hatter turned towards her and gave her a stern look. I know he likes his tea a special way. How is she going to make the tea the way he likes it? I don't know what's going to happen, but if she makes his tea right, he might possibly consider to allow her to stay.

"Sure." Hatter responded. He probably knew she was going to screw up and mess his tea up just to give another reason for her to leave. But, if she could make his tea correctly, which was very unlikely, she had a chance.

Mami walked over to the table where Hatter usually made his tea.

I took in a deep breath, this was it. It seemed intense, even though I was the only one who thought so.

Mami hummed happily as she fixed the tea for Hatter. I couldn't see what she was doing to prepare the tea, since she was facing away from me using the supplies right in front of her.

I bit my lip out of nervousness. This was her one and only chance for her to stay here.

Shortly later, she turned around with two cups of tea in her hands. She walked over to us and handed Hatter the cup of tea and kept the other one for herself.

Both Hatter and herself walked over and sat down on chairs in the middle of the room. I followed along and sat on a nearby chair; Hatter only had a few chairs, since mainly he didn't have company other than the currently _'Alice'_.

Mami just sipped her tea with a small smile on her face. Apparently, she enjoyed tea as much as Hatter did.

I watched as Hatter inched the cup close to his lips. Was he going to like the tea?  
Hatter took a few sips of the tea before setting it back down on the tiny plate that was underneath the teacup.

"That tea was well made. May I ask how many sugar cubes did you put into the tea?" He asked, impressed.

"Three; just the right amount. I don't want my tea to be either too bitter nor too sweet." Mami replied.

"Can she stay here _now_?" I asked, annoyed. Hatter was annoying me earlier; I don't just _want_ more allies, I _need_ more allies.

With a slight nod of his head, he answered, "Sure. Unlike _you_, she can _actually _make an decent cup of tea." He replied before he took another gulp of his new drink.

"Well, with that said," I started as I stood up. "I guess I'll get going, go somewhere else. I don't need to stay here and discuss the _interesting_ topic of tea." I state as I start to leave.

"I guess tea time is over." Hatter murmured as he set his tea down on the table that separated him and Mami.

"I guess so." Mami added disappointed as she grabbed her tea cup and stood up from her spot on the chair. I mean I hate making the girl upset at me, but look, I _don't_ want to discuss tea. I rather be thinking about how I am going to get a title or at least a name around here.

Anyway, I continue to my room that I am currently staying in at Hatter's place. I let out a deep sigh and I plop down on the bed. It wasn't much of a bed, but it was at least comfortable enough to sleep on, though.

I hear footsteps coming near my room and I soon realize I wasn't going to be left alone like I thought.

I see Mami enter the room followed by Hatter. Hatter gently pushed her inside the room and said, "Well Alice, you got her to stay here. Now what? I only have _one_ extra bed in this house and you're currently laying on it. Figure out where she's going to sleep. Whether you two share the room or you move off the bed is up to you. I just don't want her _anywhere_ near my room. Got that? Well, I got to go." Hatter explained before leaving me alone with Mami. He didn't even give me time to answer! Well, I guess I have no choice in the matter.

I turn to Mami and start, "I guess you can sleep in this room on the floor. But, just stay out of my way, okay?" I tried, hopefully that'll work. That's the best solution I could come up with and I'm _definitely_ not going to give up my bed. Unlike her, I got a mission to complete. Tomorrow I'll continue to work on that goal. Today, I just to sit, relax and think about all the stuff that happened today.

"Okay." Mami simply agreed to the floor. "Can I at least have a pillow?" She asked. I couldn't tell whether she was annoyed or not happy based on the decision, but you know what? I don't care. I have to become Alice which is a little more important than her beauty sleep.

Anyway, with the sun starting to set, I thought to myself about what I was going to do tomorrow for a while before I drifted asleep.  
Mami must have fell asleep shortly after me because she didn't make too much noise after that.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While the two were asleep at the house, Hatter went out.

He walked alongside streets, buildings and even some landmark locations in Wonderland.

He was looking for someone.

He glanced around at the different streets and paths searching through the cold and darkness.

His gun was loaded and he held it in his hand for protection if worse came to worse. Even though he was only allowed to kill people who tried to kill or attack Alice, it still was a backup for protection.

For the longest time he didn't see anyone, not even a shadow until he saw a silhouette of a familar person.

The person had to droopy ears and moved at the speed of light, it was surprising that he was late for everything.

"White Rabbit..." Hatter muttered in a whisper, with narrowed eyes.

The White Rabbit pulled out his sword and claimed, "Why are you here, The Mad Hatter? You are the only one of us with no regrets."

"I am here, not for Alice, but for information." He explained. "I need to know something."

"Why should I tell you?" The White Rabbit asked, looking away with annoyance in his voice.

"Why did you bring that girl here?" Hatter firmly asked.

"Mary-Anne? Because she is the right-"

Hatter didn't want to interrupt him, but he _had_ to; he was getting off-subject. "No." He answered. "I meant that girl with the title _'Mami'_."

The White Rabbit eyes widened as if he himself were in shock to what Hatter just said.

"No, no, no. I know nothing about her." He stated.

Hatter knew he was lying; no one had an expression like _that_ if they _didn't_ know anything about what they were talking about.

Hatter raised his gun, with the aim at the White Rabbit.

"I know you know something. So tell me or you'll end up getting replaced."

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you." The White Rabbit agreed, when no other option was given. "Her name in the real world is Mami, the same name she has here, you see. She had many regrets throughout her life and she was to be taken here when there was an opening for a role. But however, on earth, she died and so she had to be taken here earlier than expected because of that reason. I discussed it over with the Queen of Hearts and both of us made an agreement about what to do with her. We wanted her to stay out of sight until the role she was going to play opened."

"And what would that be?"Hatter questioned.

"The next Alice."

**Author's Note: So, that's the end of this chapter. Hope all you guys are enjoying this story so far. Anyway don't worry, the POV in the story will go back to Alice's POV next chapter. With that said, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Are You Mami chapter 3: 3D's: A Duchess, A Duke and A Date (Part 1)

**Author's Note: Before starting, I just want to say this chapter is where the story truly merges with the Are you Alice plot (book 2 to be exact). Also, thanks to all my readers and hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Alice's POV**

_Boom_

A gunshot goes off and I immediately jump up from my bed, startled.

I turn towards the sound and no surprise; it's that a-hole Hatter.

"What the heck is your problem, Hatter?!" I ask, aggravated. I mean I was in the middle of sleeping! Can't I just get away from the Alice game for a little while?! Apparently not.

Instead of answering my question, he just simply stated, "Let's get going."

"Wait..." I wondered. "What time is it anyway?" I open the curtains in the room.

Of course, it's pitch black outside.

"It's six o'clock."

I roll my eyes the moment I hear him say that. I meant the _actual_ time, dammit!

"What about-" I start, before Mr. Tea-party continues.

"The girl is already up, so why don't you get your lazy ass up and get going? I thought you said so yourself that you wanted to become Alice."

Oh shoot...I totally forgot about that Mami girl. Where the heck was she anyway?

Apparently, according to Hatter, she was ready. My guess is drinking tea out in the main room.

"I do _want_ to be Alice." I admitted. I wanted to be Alice more than anything. I'm not _thrilled_ that I've got to kill the White Rabbit to do it though...but I don't have another choice besides becoming a regret, do I?

"Then get up." Hatter replied, aiming his gun at me.

"That can't hurt me." I add with a smile. Hatter and I both know that can't hurt me.

"Well...that is unless you're not Alice. Then I can very well shoot you." Hatter remarked.

"You saw that I went to the Queen of Hearts and became the 89th Alice. I'm pretty sure that means I'm Alice."

Hatter started to lower his gun.

"Not _the_ Alice, but _an_ Alice." He corrected.

"Let's see about that."

He sighs. "Look, I'm going to leave whether you do or not. But, if you want to be Alice, I recommend you come along with."

He left the room, finally giving me the peace I want (and totally deserve). I mean can't I ever get some time to be alone?

After a few minutes, I decide to get up. But it wasn't because of Hatter; I just decided that I should.

I walk out of the room and into the main room.

As expected, both Mami and Hatter had cups of tea in their hands. Seriously, how much of that stuff can they drink before getting sick of it?

"Look who decided to show up." Hatter remarked.

I brushed my hair back with my hand.

"It wasn't because of you; it was because I felt like it."

I could see Hatter whisper over to Mami and I know he doesn't believe me. It's the truth, dammit!

"It's true!" I object. Seriously, does _anyone_ believe me?

I could tell neither still believed me, but at least Hatter stood up.

"Better now than never I guess."

Mami jumped up shortly after.

"What was so urgent that you had to wake me up now? Besides what about Mami? She can't come along to kill the White Rabbit. She isn't even-"

"Shut the heck up and give me some damn time to answer, would you?" He shouted. I stopped immediately. But, it's not _my_ fault that I don't know anything around here. It's not my fault. I haven't even been here for that long.

"First, the girl ain't coming along." Hatter started. "She's going to see the Queen, while me and you go to Caterpillar Alley."

"Wait. Where-"

"Shut it." He interrupted me. "I'll tell you about it on the way there. Why? A mousetrap."

I just nod and shut up. But I can't help but wonder what Mami has to talk to the Queen about. I mean I guess it makes sense since she's new to the game and all, but I still rather she come along with us. Hatter is only a minimal jerk when the cute girl is around.

* * *

Me and Hatter are walking along the sidewalk of the town to supposedly go to this _'Caterpillar Alley'_ wherever the heck that is.

"Too bad Mami couldn't come." I murmured.

Hatter turns towards me.

"She had better stuff to be doing. Besides, I thought you wanted to be Alice, not for her to be."

Why the heck would she be Alice? Or why would she need to be for the matter? Did Hatter already forget that she _has_ a name?

"She doesn't have a reason to be." I mutter my complaint. "Of _course_ the _perfect_ girl has a name and a-"

Hatter stopped me right there.

"That's not exactly true. Everyone comes to Wonderland for a reason...and it's not because they're perfect."

I was confused. I thought it was only Alice that had regrets and supposedly _'threw out their past'_? But others did too?

I smile.

"But how did I get here then?"

Hatter punched me in the arm and I fell to the ground.

"I thought you weren't supposed to hurt Alice!" I defend.

"I said I couldn't kill Alice, I never said anything about harm. Besides, it's your own damn fault!"

I sigh and get to my feet. My arm didn't actually hurt that bad, maybe that's why Hatter was allowed to do that. I don't know. All I do know is that I see a sign ahead like that very first sign I saw when I came here.

_'Welcome to Caterpillar Alley'_ the sign, which appeared to be made by a three year-old, read. I rolled my eyes. For such a dangerous place, it had the lamest signs.

"Get up, we're here."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, the magical girl had just arrived at the Queen of Hearts' castle.

Guards escorted her to the Queen's throne, where he sat surrounded by beautiful lady cards.

"I thought I ordered you to never leave the White Rabbit's or my side." The Queen questioned with narrowed eyes.

Mami shook her head.

"You didn't order me to do anything."

The Queen was pretty sure he had and he definitely did _not_ like being called a liar.

"I'm pretty sure I did, which means you need to follow it, Miss Mami. Or else." The Queen explained with slight threatening in his voice.

"Or else what?" Mami questioned.

The Queen was taken aback by Mami's sudden outburst, but his lips curved into a prideful smile.

He stood up, and all of his faithful servants followed.

"In this world, I am allowed to execute anybody who disobeys my orders." He walked over to Mami and brushed his delicate fingers through her hair.

"_However_, I like you Miss Mami. I don't usually like too many people, so I will give you only one more chance, my dear. So let me say this once more. You shall not leave the White Rabbit, mine or my guards' sight unless either I or him offer you the chance to do so."

"But what about Alice or Hatter? Don't you want me to help them?" Mami asked. She would rather help them than stay locked up in a castle _any_ day. There was cute Alice...and then, Hatter who made delicious tea.

"You're role is not to help Alice, if I'm not mistaken." The Queen clarified. "Therefore, you should not ally yourself with them in either way."

_'There has to be some way to see them again. I know sleeping on the floor there isn't the most comfortable thing...but I rather hang out with them than a guy who kills people for his job.'_

Then, an idea struck her. Hatter worked with _hats_. What did she have on her head? A hat. It was perfect.

"But what if I need to see Mr. Hatter?" Mami questioned.

"I just told you, you can't." The Queen simply answered.

"But my hat..." Mami quickly snapped some of the decorations off her hat. "...I was going to have him fix it..."

The Queen's face showed he didn't believe the girl.

_'She's just making up an excuse to see him.'_ The Queen knew without a doubt.

"See?" Mami showed him the broken hat.

The Queen closely observed the piece of fabric that lacked feathers and flowers. It was indeed broken.

"Four of Hearts!" The Queen yelled out.

The woman who was known as the _'Four of Hearts'_ rushed to the Queen's side.

"Yes, your majesty?" The card answered in reply.

"Take the peasant's hat to the Hatter for fixing."

The _'Four of Hearts'_ nodded as she grabbed the broken hat from Mami's hands. She quickly rushed out of the castle.

"I think we're done here." The Queen added with a smug smile as he returned to his throne.

Two of the cards went over to Mami and started to escort her out of the room.

_'I'll just follow along for now.'_ Mami agreed to do for the time being. _'But, I'm not going to listen to that guy's orders.'_

The cards walked down a hallway and showed Mami her room towards the end of the hall.

"The Queen has told us that you'll be staying here for a while."

Mami nodded. "So, this is my room?" She asked for clarification.

The two servants nodded at the same time.

"Yes. Also, a guard will be nearby, for your safety."

Mami knew that it wasn't for her safety, but decided to play along with them.

"Okay, thanks for all of you guys' help." She added as she walked inside the room.

The two servants left, but Mami still felt at unease being constantly watched.

_'I guess I might as well see where I'll be staying.'_

She glanced around the room. It was much bigger than the bedroom she had shared with Alice. Much bigger than probably any of the rooms in Hatter's house, for the matter.

There were high windows that let the sun shine onto the faded yellow canopy bed. Along with the bed were a few wooden dressers, a closet and the room even had its own personal bathroom (the only place out of the guards' sight, which was far away from the window, of course).

"Not bad." Mami admitted. But she'd still rather stay at Hatter's small house than the Queen's mansion-sized castle. She barely knew them, but Hatter and Alice just seemed...more honest and trustworthy.

Mami sat down on the bed and looked down at her feet.

_'I wonder how they're doing right now.'  
_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I stand up and look at the sign once again.

"Welcome to Caterpillar Alley...how lame."

Hatter just shrugged. "It's just the normal." How the heck can anything in this place be considered _'normal'_?! Even the people closest to _'normal' _here, aren't anywhere close to it.

"That's why I'm saying peoples' take on _'normal'_ here, isn't normal at all!" I argue.

Hatter just blows me off and turns towards the sign and where a sketchy person (pretty much everyone I find here is sketchy) wearing a cloak blocks the entrance. The only reason I could _even_ tell there was a person underneath the cloak, was the pair of two bare feet underneath.

"Queen's orders. Open up."

While Hatter was busy confronting the person in the cloak, I look around to see what's behind them. Look, I'm bored here and I need to see if there's any shorter way to get in here.

By the looks of it, there's no secret door or anything. There's only narrow alleyway and that looks about it. Is that really the entrance into Caterpillar Alley?

I don't even know what Hatter was doing by now. Stalling time? Trying to figure out a long more complicated way in the Alley? I'm not sure, but I _do_ know that I don't have the time to waste.

To spare some of my precious time, I decide I should try going down it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

I go over to the small opening and try my best to squeeze through it.

"I mean how the heck are you supposed to get in the-"

I cut myself off before realizing I couldn't move any further down. Okay, this was a bad idea. I just need to get out of here.

I try to move back. No success. I try to move myself forward. No success.

"My head's stuck." I let out in defeat.

I know that a-hole Hatter is probably giving me a face right now, but it's not my fault that I got stuck in here! They should've made this entrance a lot bigger, honestly.

I hear Hatter sigh behind me.

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know?"

I shrugged again. But, it's no use. I'm still in the same freaking place as before! If I still want to be Alice though, I've got to figure a way out and quick. I can't stay stuck here forever! I just need to figure a way out of here or something...

"Hey Hatter, this is really bad. I can't get myself-" I start before getting cut off by an inhumane scream. "What the heck is going on, Hatter?!" I question.

But much like usual, I get no response. Which is a very bad thing in my case. I kind of need to know what's going on here. I can't really tell, so a person could just show up out of nowhere and attack me, having a huge advantage.

But from what I can tell, it sounds like drops of water landing on the ground. Wait, I didn't notice them before. Did I just not realize it up until now? I don't know, but ugh…it sure as heck sucks not being able to turn around and see what's going on!

"Alice, you stay here." Hatter ordered. Not like I have choice in the matter!

Before I know it, the water drops are soon followed by the sound of footsteps running away.

I'm still not sure what the water drops were about, but I immediately know the footsteps belonged to Hatter.

You know the same Hatter who's supposedly _'always by Alice's side'_.

"That cold-hearted ass...he just ditched me here!" I complain. I mean I think I have a damn right to complain, dammit! "You know, for someone who says that _'they're the only person who can protect Alice'_, you would think they'd do a better job!" I continue complaining. Seriously, you would think Alice would get treated better!

After a while of complaining, I quiet down a bit. I was tired and I needed to see if there was anyone nearby to help me out. You know, someone who actually stays and helps you out, much unlike Hatter.

I listen for any sign of a person or even an animal for that matter, but… all I hear is the sound of drops. No people. Ugh. Where's that Mami chick when you need her? Speaking of, I wonder how her day is going. Probably better than mine. It'd be pretty hard to have a worse day than this. Especially, when you have a name and remember your past, much unlike me.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile, Hatter was rushing towards the heap of regrets, otherwise known as the Duke.

"Uh...dammit!" He murmured. He knew this was definitely the opposite of a good thing.

He swerved his way through the terrified crowd of people and made it to the center of the square.

"**Oh...Alice... Where are you...My sweet Alice?**"

"He's gone berserk." Hatter clearly noticed. A look of confusion sprawled across his face. "...But what could've set him off?"

Hatter realized the answer just as quickly as he asked the question.

"That dumb-ass! But when did he-"

Before he could continue, the Duke began hollering again.

"**Alice...Oh Alice...My very own Alice...**"

Hatter shook his head and tightly grasped his gun.

"Alice doesn't belong to you; you worthless scrap of paper."

* * *

Hatter wasn't the only one who heard the Duke's scream; the Queen also heard it as well.

"So, I hear the substitute isn't doing her job." The Queen muttered to his entourage.

"It would appear that, my dear Queen." One of the fellow servants answered.

The Queen nodded in response.

"Very interesting, indeed. I wonder how the Duke happened to discover the real Alice..."

From a distance, Mami just intently watched the Queen along with his fellow servants. It was the only way to know what the heck was going on in Wonderland.

_'So this person called 'The Duke' is after Alice?' _Mami recalled. _'I wish I could just warn him. But I don't think I can make it in time. Hopefully, if this thing is anything like a witch, he'll just stay clear of its path for his own safety.'_

She knew he'd probably be okay, but she was still worried about him. Why? She wasn't exactly sure. She barely even knew the guy. But he was cute and kind…and so far, he'd been the only person like that.

Maybe she would never get to meet a person like that again. The Queen's orders would make sure that wouldn't happen.

But, was she going to listen to the Queen?

Yes, he controlled Wonderland and also was known for execute the people of Wonderland, but he also told her _'I like you Miss Mami. I don't usually like too many people'_.

Maybe, just maybe, the Queen would end up forgiving her once again for disobeying his orders. She just had to hope.

_'I've got an escape plan. But, I have to be quick.'_

She peered through the small window on the door. No one appeared to be there, but it was _highly_ unlikely that there _wasn't_ a guard nearby.

Mami prepared her rifle and took in a deep breath.

_'This is it. It'll either work out perfectly or be my cease of existence.'_

Mami slightly backed away from the wooden door.

She readied herself and looked down at her feet.

_'Go time.'_

With that, she was off. She sprinted towards the door, shattering it into many small fragments of wood while doing so. Fortunately for her, the door wasn't made of a stronger material.

Less than thirty seconds later, the guard was in sight from the room across. However, it would still take some time before he could reach the magical girl.

Mami smiled as she already had him covered.

Four gunshots were heard. No, it wasn't Mami shooting the guy; it was her shooting the edges of the doorframe the guard was nearing.

He was confused, but just continued rushing over to her.

Mami didn't have the time to sit back and watch if her plan worked. She just had to pray that it did.

Mami dashed through the long hallway. While behind her, the gunshots grew into ribbons, blocking the doorway.

The guard tried to break through, but the ribbons were too strong.

By the time he would break through, she would already be gone.

_'Now, the harder part.'_

Within seconds, she reached the throne room.

The Queen stood up the minute he caught a glimpse of her.

"Cards! The girl is escaping!" The Queen yelled out, much unlike his normal poised posture.

The cards started racing towards her and Mami had one more move left to do.

It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter.

She shot the ground and fled.

Behind her, she could hear the guards plead for help as they got tangled within the ribbon.

Mami knew it would be a matter of time before the ribbon would fade, so she had to get going.

_'I've got to find him.'_ She thought as she ran._ 'Alice. It sounds like the Duke is after him and I need to help.'_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Yep, I'm still stuck. You would think there has to be someone nice enough here to help me out and all, but no… I mean seriously! I am their Alice after all! But apparently none of those a-holes even care about me being stuck here!

Especially Hatter. Man, he's _supposed_ to help me, not leave me behind!

"Damn it, Hatter!" I yell out angrily.

Okay, this is getting tiring. I'm about out of breath and if nobody has heard me yet, who knows if anyone will. I let out a deep sigh and start thinking.

I want to be Alice, but everyone here thinks I'm just a joke. No one actually thinks I can actually go kill the White Rabbit anytime in the near future...

Even Mami probably has low expectations of me, I bet. The White Rabbit is probably busy laughing his ass off at another failure of an Alice.

Even Hatter seems to have doubts in me.

"The moment it's not about Alice, he leaves and gets all trigger-happy..." I mutter aloud.

Did Hatter even want me as Alice?

"So, you're afraid of the Hatter?" I hear someone behind me ask.

There was hope! I must've been too deep within my thoughts to hear him coming.

"I mean I don't blame you for being." He defended. Oh right! I didn't answer the guy's question! "The Hatter's only got one goal and that's to make it to the end with Alice. He even gave up his time to the Queen for it."

I hear a _'click'_ sound behind me. It definitely wasn't like a gun; but I'm not sure exactly what it was...

Then, I come tumbling forward. I really _was_ free! I don't know this guy, but he just helped me out here!

"Trying to get into Caterpillar Alley, huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, you're not going nowhere if you don't pledge your allegiance the Queen."

_Great_. Just the next thing I needed; to beg that a-hole Queen for his allegiance?! There's a bunch of stuff I'd rather do than talk to him again. Ugh.

"Also, some advice for ya; showing off a huge ego here is like asking for early grave."

Okay, I had a million questions soaring through my head, but I decided to ask the biggest one first.

I stared at him. "Who are you?"

The man wore a coat, a long scarf and had a few hairs at the tip of his chin. His appearance wasn't giving me any guesses either. He didn't have cat ears or rabbit ears...

"I'm guessing you don't know the rule here about not giving your name out carelessly. You've got to treasure it, but what would you know about that?"

Okay fine, he didn't want to tell me then. Instead he just wanted to insult me, huh? I would argue back with him, but I don't have a safety net and I need to go find Hatter...

The guy yawned.

"Never would've guessed the Hatter would be up this early. But anyway, he's being pretty hospitable to Alice this time 'round?"

"I wouldn't say that." I muttered. Hatter doesn't rub off to me as _'hospitable'_ if you'd asked me.

The man just slightly laughed.

"Well I guess I understand why you might see it that way. He's pretty extreme with his likes and dislikes, nitpicky and doesn't usually come out with the big stuff." He explained. It seems like a very accurate way of explaining Hatter.

"You must know him pretty well..." I murmured out in realization. I mean to know that into depth of Hatter, you would have to be.

"Oh wait. Are-" I started before the guy cuts me off and the same dripping sound from before.

"Criminy. It must've seeped over here."

Huh? What the heck was he talking about?!

More drips seeped in front of me. Then, it hit me! That had to be the sound I kept thinking was water!

"What is this...stuff?"

The guy turned towards me, not even an ounce of shock in his voice.

"Oh you don't know? The Duke is on rampage in the Square right now."

"Huh? The Duke? Why would he-"

The guy decided to cut me off again.

"My only guess is the Substitute wasn't able to do her job." He stated. The Substitute? Wait a minute...

That girl! The Duchess, I think her name was...

Shoot! I've got to get to the Square fast!

"What's the best way to get to the Square from here?" I sputtered out. I needed to get there _fast_.

"You know, you don't have to go. The Duke is crazy when it comes to Alice and avoiding trouble might just be best for you..."

I asked him one question. Okay two, but whatever. Dammit! Can't he just answer me already?!

"Screw you!" I yelled back in return. "Like heck am I going to sit on my ass and let the Duchess and the others be in danger!"

The guy just simply shrugged his shoulders as he started to walk away.

"Okay, fine. Do whatever suits you. Also, the quickest easiest way? Go up." He added before leaving.

I could've spent more time talking to him, but I don't have any time to waste.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"**Where are you, my Aaaaaaaaaalice?**" The Duke roared.

"Go back to the trash pile where you came from." Hatter shouted out. "If you go against your rules from the White Rabbit, without a doubt, he'll-"

Even though Hatter was trying to make an effort to calm him down, the Duke wasn't listening. Instead, he just hobbled over near Hatter and yelled loudly right in face.

"**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalice!**"

_'I've had enough of this crap.'_

Hatter raised his gun at the _'thing'_ known as the Duke.

He was all ready. Finger on the trigger and everything.

But he felt something tug on his clothes.

"You mustn't Hatter!" The Duchess exclaimed. "If you kill him, regrets will overflow through Wonderland!"

Hatter nodded as he lowered his gun.

"I know. I can't really do much anyway. He isn't confronting Alice with hostile intent and no orders from the Queen either." Then, he realized something. "Isn't your job to take care of him?"

The Duchess looked down and nodded. She knew she had no choice but to comply.

"Yes, as Alice's Substitute, it's my job to fool the Duke."

She approached the _'trash'_ with arms out wide.

"Come here...my dear. Let's go home."

The Duke quieted down for a bit to listen what the girl had to say. "It is me, your Alice!"

"**Alice?**" The Duke questioned.

"Yes." The Duchess replied with a nod. Her plan appeared to be fooling it.

"**You are NOT Alice!**" The Duke spat out.

Or not.

The Duchess's face fell. Not only did she fail, but also the Duke was indeed furious for being lied to about Alice.

The Duke started to charge at the _'fake Alice'_.

The Duchess put her hand up to cover her face, but she knew it wasn't going to protect her from what was to come.

She just had to accept it. She had failed, it was her fault anyway. If she _did_ manage to survive this, she would still only have a short amount of time left anyway before the punishment for uselessness was to come.

She waited and nothing came. No pain, not even a little bit.

She looked up.

"Huh?"

It was her trusty Cheshire Cat.

"I'm sorry...but I can't just pretend not to see after all."

The Duchess's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm also sorry I've gotten my clothes dirty..."

Tears started to form in the Duchess's eyes.

"You don't have to apologize..."

As the two hugged, the Duke continued to roar.

"This is all nice and all, but the substitute proved herself worthless and the Duke's still rampaging. The only good thing is the parade's stopped..."

"Hey, where's Alice?" The cat asked.

"Left him behind." Hatter answered. "If he came along, it's bound he would to do something stupid."

"True point." The Cheshire Cat noted.

_'I mean that Mami girl might've been able to help out, but who knows where the heck she could be by now.'_

Hatter raised his gun up once again. "I guess I've got no choice."

"Are you sure, Mister Hatter?" The Duchess worried. One gunshot could be enough to put everyone in Wonderland at their doom.

"I don't see another option here." He explained.

The cat agreed with the plan. "Besides, Mister Hatter is quite good at hitting people where it hurts."

Hatter loaded his gun and grinned at the true statement. "Yeah. The day I miss my target is the day hell freezes over-"

"Hey, wait!" A familiar voice shouted out.

_Boom_

For the first time in his life, Hatter missed.

"He missed..." The Cheshire Cat pointed out.

"Damn that idiot!" Hatter was beyond furious this time.

It wasn't just Hatter who was distracted by Alice's sudden outburst, the Duke noticed it as well.

He perked up his invisible ears. "**Alice?**"

"Yes. I'm Alice."

* * *

After a heck of a long time of running, Mami finally managed to find the Square.

_'I've got to warn Alice...'_

She kept running and stopped right next to Hatter.

"Huh? Mister Hatter, who is this?" The Duchess wondered.

Hatter shook his head.

"I don't have the time to explain right now. I've got to deal with this airheaded Alice."

"Wait, where's-" Mami started before hearing him continue.

"Duchess, I'm glad to see you're alright."

"I'm sorry this is all my fault-" She started, before Hatter cut in.

"Dammit, you moron! Make a run for it!"

Alice just smugly smiled.

"You say that, but I'm the only one who can stop him, right?"

Hatter just cursed under his breath. Not like Alice could hear it, but he could tell he was indeed ticked.

"There's nothing the Substitute can do that I can't. Why? Because I'm Wonderland's Alice."

That really caught the Duke's attention.

The Duke slithered over to Alice at a rapid speed.

"Alice!" A person shouted out in worry.

It seemed like it would be the Duchess, but it wasn't.

It was Mami.

He didn't even realize Mami was down there until now. Maybe he just had forgotten with all of the day's events...

Or maybe it was that he hoped she wasn't down there with the rest of them.

"Mami?" He muttered; making sure he heard right.

But she wasn't fast enough compared to the Duke.

Hatter continued to yell at Alice, but Alice just stood helplessly.

Then, the Duke's large mouth opened up and snapped closed just as quickly.

"ALICE!" Everyone screamed.

**Alice: Hey! Where's the 3rd D? I thought you said this chapter has **_**three**_** D's not just two!**

**Me: Did you read the chapter title (shows him the chapter title). It says **_**'Part 1'**_**.**

**Alice: So you're going to make me wait for part 2?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Alice: For the date with Mami?**

**Me: I think so.**

**Alice: It better not take you like a year to update this time, you hear?**

**Me: I was hoping you didn't notice that...**

**Alice: Oh I did. You're trying to deprive your readers of the awesomeness that is me!**

**Me: I don't think that's the case. But anyway, I apologize for the long wait and hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
